1. Field of the Invention The present invention is related to personal computers and more specifically to an apparatus for data communication between portable computers and various types of communication facilities.
2. Prior Art
A notebook computer is a small, lightweight, portable, battery-powered, lap-top personal computer (PC) that uses a thin, lightweight, display screen such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). Notebook PCs typically run several hours on rechargeable batteries, weigh 4-7 pounds, fold up, and can be carried like a briefcase.
Personal computers need to interface with various types of communication facilities. A line adapter is a device that performs the modulation/demodulation and associated control functions necessary to provide compatibility between personal computers and the communication facilities. For example a modem (MOdulator/DEModulator) is a line adapter that converts digital computer signals to analog signals compatible with a telephone system. People use modems attached to a notebook PC to exchange information with other computers such as large main frame computers hosting on-line information services or a desktop PC located in an office. Some notebook PCs use a cordless pointing device such as a battery-powered pen that is used to select operating menus and to sketch on the display screen. Communication with these types of devices is necessary.
An international standard has been promulgated by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). The PCMCIA standard defines the electrical and physical interface specifications for memory and input/output (I/O) cards (officially known as PC cards) that allows different I/O devices (Modems, mass storage, and other peripherals) to be attached and removed interchangeably in the same PCMCIA standard socket.
Wireless communication devices use radio frequency (RF) or infrared (IR) transceivers. Currently wireless communication for PCMCIA printed circuit cards inside a notebook PC is via an external line adapter module. The module is attached to the notebook PC in a number of ways. Alternatively, the communication device is permanently built into the notebook PC. There is currently no flexible mechanism that allows connection of a number of different wireless communication devices through one connection scheme. Because of the small size of a notebook PC a large number of different connection points on the carrying case is not feasible.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and means for providing an adaptable connection for wireless communication devices such as radio frequency (RF) or infrared (IR) transceivers.